The Wonderland
by Ace Aero
Summary: There was a dream who did not want to end. Because of the dream's selfish reasons, countries disappeared off the world map... slight song fic


Author's Note: It's based off Alice of Human Sacrifice from Vocaloid. And please forgive the fact that I made Russia sing Japanese. PLEASE! And that I altered the story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: It's based off Alice of Human Sacrifice, need I say more? Tell me if the rating should be bumped up. I put a TON of visuals in there..

**The Wonderland**

_Somewhere, there as a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

"I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?"

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

"I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."

~o~

The first Alice was a strong red one.

"Heh, no one can stop me! I'm the Awesome PRUSSIA!"

Prussia entered a forest, his silver hair shimmering in what little light there was. He carried only a sword and his precious Iron Cross. His red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Why did I come here in the first place?" He said aloud to no one in particular.

"_It's because I want you to."_

The voice went unnoticed by the nation's ears, and he went on, beating anything and everything until there was a bloody path. As he continued on, Prussia found himself in a cage, unable to get out. The time he spent in the forest caused his brain to go haywire. Simply, he was nuts. Crazy. Insane. He was trapped in the cage like the prisoner he was. The jailer? His brother Germany.

"West! Ya gotta let me out!"

No response.

"Come on!"

Still no response. A mad cackle.

"Fine. If that's what you want…" The thing is, the people let the crazy person keep his sword. Prussia held his sword to his chest.

"Even though I die, my name will still be known!"

Red, as far as the eye could see. It was his blood. The crimson substance stained the Prussian blue uniform and Iron Cross. Blood was on the walls, the floor, and the bars. But no one cared. Prussia's name was soon lost into the wind… The only proof of his existence now was his brother Germany, who didn't give a damn.

"_Not you."_

_

* * *

_

The next Alice was a cold blue one. He sang a song in the Wonderland.

Russia stood in the square, unaware of how he got here or why. The scarf put snugly around his neck, he looked around. The only thing that was on his mind was a song. It would not stop. It would not end. So, he tried singing it.

"_Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita._

_Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana._

_Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._

_Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku."_

As he was singing, Russia gathered many people. The song was hypnotizing, but he didn't know that.

"_Good. Sing some more."_

The voice went unnoticed, and he kept on. After he sang the last verse however…

"Bye bye!" A knife was thrown, and it hit him in the heart. Russia died, right there on the spot.

"Why…" The nation coughed up blood. The crowd died down and no one bothered to bury him. Not even his sister.

"_Not you."_

~o~

The next Alice was a beautiful green one.

Belarus was sitting on a throne, unaware of how she got there or why she was on the throne. But, she heard a voice say:

"_You are this land's queen. The most beautiful person here, no one should oppose you. NO one should take their eyes off of you."_

She believed in those words, and was foolishly led by them. That was, until _he_ showed up.

"Bye bye!" After realizing what she had done to her beloved brother, Belarus had lived in refuge. That was, until someone else came along.

"Send to them the ace of hearts card."

"_It's not you. Oh well, you'll die soon enough."_

_

* * *

_

The next Alice was a pair of yellow twins.

"Come on Veneziano! We have a few things we have to do remember?" Romano scolded his brother.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to do here! It's just door after door after door!" Veneziano whined. He was whacked by Romano.

"They have to lead somewhere, right?"

"I guess so."

"_Come on, just a bit closer.."_

The voice went unnoticed again, and so was the invitation that was to draw them in.

The twins went from door to door. The cycle repeated endlessly. It repeated for months. Years. Until they found a cage red with blood. A gun was on the ground, and Prussia's limp body lay cold inside the cage.

"What in the…" Romano's mouth was open at the sight of Prussia's dead body. Another figure was there in the cage, but he couldn't make it out.

The twins had wandered around for a long time. One of them had snapped at the sight of this. Who? The younger one.

A small cackle was heard, and Romano saw that the gun was not on the ground anymore. Two clicks were heard. "Only two bullets? Oh, well…"

"_Fratello_?"

Veneziano smiled at his brother. "We've been out here for a long time…" Another cackle, "…And I'm not as innocent as you think."

"What?" After realizing what his brother said, "No! You can't! Put the gun down now!" Romano tried to order his brother, but failed. More red. There was red everywhere.

The glazed look in Veneziano's open eyes told no man he was done. After seeing that Romano was dead by poking him with the barrel, he pressed the gun against the side of his head. Another mad cackle and a psychotic smile.

"Russian Roulette, anyone?"

"_They're all no good."_

_

* * *

_

Germany stormed into the meeting room. Ukraine was crying, the Baltics were comforting her. Spain locked himself inside his house. China did the same. Japan, Veneziano, Romano, Belarus, Russia, and Prussia, they were all found dead in their houses this morning. They all died in their sleep. It was a sad day for all. Countries had disappeared from the World Map.

**END**

Author's Note: STUPID. BLOODY. MUSES! I killed off FIVE countries! This has been done before. Yes they all died in their sleep. I suck. Shoot me! Oh yeah, I made Kaito Russia because they look alike.

Guide:

Dream – Japan

Meiko – Prussia

Kaito – Russia

Miku – Belarus

Rin – Romano

Len – Veneziano

Causes for Death:

Prussia - Suicide – Stabbed himself with his sword. – Insanity

Russia - Murder – Knife'd by Belarus.

Belarus – Suicide – Stabbed herself. – Insanity

Romano – Murder – Shot by Veneziano; died of blood loss.

Veneziano – Suicide – Shot himself in the head. – Insanity

Japan – He just… died from not being remembered… (Lucky him.)

**Please Review! And no flames PLEASE!**


End file.
